User blog:Perrington/MISSING: Chester - Part II
Part I With vigor and courage in his heart, Chester merely stood there, content with this fateful end. No more scratches behind the ear, or relaxing family time with those he held so dear. No more fantasies about those he despised just, vanishing. No, this was his end. And the core hound charged in, looming over with a large, imposing fel burning paw that began to quickly descend upon the pup. And that was the end… Or so he thought, for as the paw came down it smacked nothing more than - water? That was right. A cry was heard from a rough and laden with the tone of command, “NOW,” and a quartet of water elementals spurted upward like geysers from the floor, and the roots of the tree began to move and contort around the fel beast's paws. The beast was lofted heavenward like a familiar onyx brow, lynched atop the base of the tree, suspended as the water elementals shot geysers of liquid towards the burning beast. A boisterous roar was heard as the final flame of the imposing creature, was snuffed out. Nothing more than an ember, a husk held aloft from the roots of the tree. Soon he would return to the earth, and soon he would be one with nature again. A man entered the scene. Yet another dog, or moreso a worgen. He was quite unassuming for a man of his race. spindly, and less than graceful in his strides, a pair of small, circular bifocals rested upon his snout as he read through a small pamphlet. Soon, next to him, a pair of mages would blink into the scene as well. The worgens large hand soon moved to smack each magi on the back of their heads, “Idiots, we needed this one -alive-.” It happened to be that same voice for earlier, and he began to walk about the fallen beast held in the ceiling. Trailing behind and taking the worgs place between the two mages, a druid, tall and dark with long pointed ears. Chester had never seen anything like it before. The pup now faced a new, potential threat, or a very good ally. So for now, he remained apprehensive and quiet, merely watching as the worgen circled the beast, tapping claw to his chin as a small ‘Hmmm,’ escaped the man. “We can work with this, yes indeedy we can work with --,” He abruptly paused as his blood red eyes rested upon Chester, who was still merely standing there, “It seems the beast had some prey..” The worgens smile contorted into a toothy grin, not at all flattering to his person as he walked along towards the pup. “Well well well, if it isn’t our little hero, and isn’t he the cutest little mastiff.” The worgen crouched down, a long claw dragging along the wooden keg held on the pups neck, making a long gash along the grain of the wood. “Do you want a prize for your work, pup?” This worgen seemed to veer away from the common cockney that plagued other denizens of Gilneas. “You could work with us, doing this every day, and get paid well for it,” he proclaimed as his claw continued to drag along the barrel, across the crest of Alterac branded on the barrel. “Or perhaps, you would like to go home?” His blood red eyes looked to the trio who had now taken to getting the beast out of the roots, getting ready to take the core hound away. “Rutherford, get this one as close to the North as you can,” the man known as Rutherford turned to meet the worgens gaze, nodding once. “Of course, Master,” this mans voice was low and weak, though her ran over to the pup as the worgen rose, walking back to the fallen beast. “Do not allow your previous incompetence hinder this pups gift from us,” the worgens hand gestured to the dead beast. Rutherford pursed his lips as he moved over to the pup, his hands began to glow with arcane power, silence over took this man as the worgen was muttering something incoherent in the background. A portal formed, though its location was hard to decypher. “Hope to see you soon.” Strange, Chester merely sat there motionless and earned a great reward for it! A journey home shortened by these most generous of men but, what were they planning to do with the remains of a smoldering core hound? It mattered little to Chester as he bounded happily into the portal! His form being pulled into the nether, the sights, the sounds, eternity passed him by as he returned to coherence.. ...in Shattrath City. Category:Blog posts